


The Nico Diary

by doctor_river



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_river/pseuds/doctor_river
Summary: A look into Nico's journal





	1. The Incident

It's the middle of summer and every bright eyed dip is declaring their undying love for other campers. I however, am not one of them. I sit in my cabin everyday thinking about nothing and wasting my life. I have friends but they are just an example of what being bright eyed will get you.

There is, however, one dip that always seems to draw my attention. A son of the sun. Will Solace. He has eyes brighter than the sun and a smile that could make gods melt. His blond hair is effortlessly perfect. Okay… so maybe I like him a little. It doesn't matter though. His father is the god of light and medicine and mine is that of death and darkness. There is no future there. There can't be.

* * *

I was horribly wrong.

There was a knock at my door. Instinctively, I opened it. It took a moment to blink the shock out of my eyes, but when I did I saw those eyes and that smile. I started to say hello, but before I could get it out his hands were on my face, then his lips were on my lips. The kiss was sudden but somehow at the same time it wasn't. I barely had time to process what was happening before I was pushed up against the wall. He wasn't gentle about it, but at that moment I didn't care. This what I've been thinking about; what I've wanted for so long.

I felt Will’s hands roaming my torso. I leaned into his touch. For once I felt warm and full instead of the cold emptiness that I had grown used to. He pulled away to breath and in one low husky breath he said the one thing I've wanted to hear him say.

“Nico.”

When I heard it something inside me clicked and all of a sudden we were making out on my bed. Our hands moving aimlessly around the other's body. Will groped for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same.

I grabbed for his belt and he smiled. If I did this there was no going back and I was okay with that. I unbuckled his belt and tugged off his jeans. He flipped us over so my back was against the bed. He rested his hand on my belt buckle and broke the kiss. He looked at me with them. They were dark with lust.

“Nico,” he breathed, “are you sure?”

Am I sure? I took his pants off didn't I? Doesn't that seem like something you would do if you weren't sure? All I could get out was a little nod. He slowly moved his hand down until it was resting on my crotch. His face contorted into a devious smirk. He started to palm my bulge through the two layers that separated our skin. An overwhelming sensation took over my body. I bucked my hips up, pushing my crotch harder into Will’s hand. He smiled and lifted his hand back up yo my belt. In a single movement he unbuckled it and tugged off my jeans and boxers.

Will didn't waste any time before getting to work. He took my length into his mouth and bobbed his head rhythmically. His wet mouthful amazing. I gripped the sheets and threw my head back. When I looked down, he was looking up at me innocently. He swirled his tongue around my shaft. I was close and Will must have known because he pulled away and pulled off his boxers.

He was huge. He crawled on top of me and looked longingly at my lips. I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to me and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away he asked again. “are you sure you want to do this? We don't ha-”

“I'm sure.”

Will flipped me over onto my hands and knees, and spread my legs apart. After coating a finger in saliva, he slowly slid it into my hole. He stayed there for a moment to let me adjust, then started to move. It was an odd sensation. I fenn his finger pumping in and out of me, and when I got used to it he added another finger. I gripped the sheets and pushed my face into a pillow.

“Will… I-I need you… p-please.”

Without hesitation he removed his fingers and lined his dick up with my entrance. Slowly, he entered my body and once I was used to his size, he began to move. His thrusts were rhythmic and deep.

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were darker than before and they made me want, need more more of him. I reached behind me and took hold of his hand. I led him to my painfully hard erections. He got the hint and started to jack me off. The thrusts and strokes were in sync and it drove me crazy.

“Harder. Please! Will, more!”

He sped up his thrusts. They were harder and deeper than before. He was hitting parts of me that I didn't even know I had. I was close and I had a feeling he was too. Will started moving faster, harder.

“Nico! Nico, I'm gonna-”

Hearing him say my name in his deep husky voice pulled me over the edge with him. As if on cue he released deep inside me and I did the same over his hand and my sheets. We collapsed onto my bed.

Will, still inside me, turned my head to face him and kissed me. It was heated and lustful like the others. This one was soft and full of love. We got pulled back to earth by the sound of a horn. It was time for dinner. Will and I scrambled out of bed and cleaned ourselves up.As we were leaving Will stopped me.

“Nico.”

“Wha-” I said turning around and got cut off by Will’s lips on mine.

“MI innamoro con voice ogni Volta Che ti guardo.”

I started kissing him as soon as he finished. So what if we were a little late


	2. Right in the Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Nico writes about how he feels regarding the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick addition to transition into the next full chapter which I am currently in the process of writing so please don't hate on the length.

Will and I have entered uncharted territory. Will told me the he loves me, but I don’t think either of us knows what to do now. We had never really talked before… the incident. How could he love me? He doesn’t even know me. We only ever talk when I wake up in the infirmary (it happens way more often than you would think).

 

When I’m with him I feel warm and whole. Is that love? Is it that sickening feeling I get when I’m around him? Or is it the lack of breath when he looks at me, or when he smiles, or does anything really? Am I Nico di Angelo, the son of Death himself, in love with Will Solace? I can’t be. It’s preposterous. But is it?


	3. The First Date

Will and I have passed the awkward “what now” phase. That’s when neither of you are sure where to go from where you are in your relationship. For us, the question was “what are we?” I know that sounds extremely cliche, but that’s what we needed to know. Were we friends? Friends didn’t do what we did. Were we dating? We had never even seen each other outside of the infirmary, and uh… that time in my cabin.

 

Will came by my cabin last week and formally asked me on a date. In Italian. I couldn’t breathe when the words came out of his mouth. I’ve only ever dreamed that this would happen, and even in my dreams he asked me in English. I accepted his offer, not realizing that he meant right that very minute.

 

Will took my hand and pulled me out of my cabin and he picked up a picnic basket from beside the door. Will pulled me toward the strawberry fields, a childish smile playing on his sun kissed lips.

 

He laid a blanket down over the freshly (satyr) trimmed grass and spread out an abundance of contraband (courtesy of the Hermes Cabin). At first the conversation felt forced, but once Will started making jokes, I started to relax. The food was good and the conversation was… informational? We talked about our families. I told him about Bianca and our time at the LOTUS™. I told him about how she joined the Hunter of Artemis and died shortly after. Will told me about his mom and two of his siblings, Austin and Kayla.

 

When we finished our food, we picked strawberries. Will made a horrible pun about the berry. I threw an overripe berry at him. It broke against his head causing the sweet juices to run into his mouth. He returned the hit with a volley of about six or seven projectiles, only two of which actually hit me. We went on like this for what seemed like hours. I looked up at Will, readying my next round of berries. His blue eyes looking down at me and his lips contorted into a mischievous smile. I walked toward him slowly lowering my arm. I dropped the berries and stopped just inches away from him. We stood gazing into each other's eyes.

 

Will’s eyes darkened and his smile dissipated. He bit his lip and put his hands on my face. He filled the space between us and moved his head down to mine and kissed me. It wasn’t like the other day. It was soft and passionate. I felt Will’s right-hand leave my cheek. I could feel his arm searching for something below his waist. After a few seconds his hand came back up. I prepared myself for his hand to cup my cheek. Instead, I got a handful of strawberries smushed against my face. The juice staining my skin.

 

I felt Will’s lips contort into a childish smile against my mouth. He pulled away laughing. The warm berries juice ran down my face and poured into my mouth. “You’ve got a little something,” he said pointing to his cheek, “I got it.”

 

Will leaned his head down to my cheek, kissing it and drawing the juice into his mouth. He moved his mouth along the stream of red juice, making his way to my mouth. He kissed me again this time his hands trailed the curves and crevices of my body. I melted into his touch, lifting my hands up to his waist. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed our bodies more firmly together. The only thing separating us, two thin layers of clothing. Two thin layers that I wished didn’t exist. In hindsight, I’m glad that they did because I’m not sure what I would have done if they weren’t there. Will moved us slowly toward the blanket and slowly we sat down. We pulled apart only to breathe, one not letting the other to far away. Never creating a gap between us.

 

We stopped only when I had a strange feeling in my stomach. A strange feeling that someone was watching. I pulled away and looked around. I didn’t see anyone but knowing the kids at camp someone was always watching. The camp has literally zero privacy. I turned back to Will and asked him if he wanted to go back to my cabin. Almost immediately his face turned red and he couldn’t speak in full sentences. I glared at him giving him my assurance that I didn’t mean anything by it. You know… in that way. He nodded, his body relaxing and we packed up the food.

 

The feeling didn’t go away until we were in my cabin with the blinds closed. The light in was dim but the room lit up when Will walked in. He was still blushing with a childish, almost scared smile on his beautiful face. He was visibly nervous. I don’t know why he would have been. It wasn’t the first time we had been alone together in my cabin. I found it cute. His freckles stood out against his bright red cheeks and his blues eyes desperately trying to look anywhere other than at me. He was struggling and so was I.

 

I took a few steps closer to Will. His body tensed more with each step. I took the picnic basket from his hand and set it down by the door. The room had an uncomfortable air surrounding it. I thought best to put on some music to lighten the mood. I made my way to the other side of the room, where my speaker is and played whatever track I had left it on. Hoping it was something appropriate for the situation, I turned back to Will. When the music started I froze mid step, horrified. The song that had decided to play was something I never wanted anyone to know I listened to.

 

As I scrambled to turn it off, Will doubled over in a fit of laughter. When he regained control of his diaphragm, he thought it appropriate to ridicule me. He a made multiple jokes about the song. The blond boy even had the nerve to call me his Dancing Queen. So what if I like Abba? What’s wrong with that?

 

I couldn’t help but glare at Will, which only made him laugh more. Irritated, I face planted on my bed and let out a loud groan. I felt Will climb onto the bed beside me and slowly run his hand down my back. He stopped laughing and had fell silent. Without his obnoxiously adorable laugh the room had become serious. It was almost ere.

 

I turned onto my side to look up at Will. His face was read and his eyes dark and longing as if he were admiring me from a distance. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. There was nothing holding me back. There were no restrictions keeping me from having my way with him. But yet, I couldn’t. Why couldn’t I? I wanted to. I really wanted to. Will leaned his head down to meet mine and we kissed. I pulled and stood up. Slowly, I walked to the bathroom. I let the door close behind me and leaned against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? He was right there. He was willing, and I just… I just couldn’t. I know I’ve been saying this a lot, but is this what love is? Is it respecting the person you are with so much that you just can’t take advantage of them, in that way? When he’s here I feel safe, I feel protected. But when he’s gone I feel empty, lost. Just yearning for his presence. If that’s love, then I’m fucked. So very, epically, extraordinarily fucked.


End file.
